


Prologue

by siluria



Series: Of Monsters and Men and Hell Between [1]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series, Doom (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Regime fears only one thing, the threat of the Necromongers slowly heading their way.  They should instead fear the army they're trying to engineer to defeat them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fusion of Doom and the Riddick series spawned from a Reaper/Riddick prompt at Smallfandomfest on Livejournal that has seemingly started a series of fics. This will be updated slowly, so many apologies there.

The Regime had ruled with an iron fist for so long that there was no-one left to remember what the Nesa Galaxy was like before they took over. It was long enough for the Regime to destroy what little history remained from before the wars had started, and for them to write their own version. People accepted it because there was nothing else they could do. Some tales survived, passed from one generation to another, mostly among the rebellious factions and preachers, but the people who could tell those tales were becoming less in number each passing year as the Regime steadily and surely shut them down, one way or another.

The tales the Regime didn’t tell were of the things that scared them. Change was coming in the form of the Necromongers. An army of undead, that left nothing alive in their wake, it was slowly spreading to their galaxy consuming one planet at a time. Its army was building with each system it conquered. The Regime wasn’t going to let go of its sector, or of the power and wealth it had built through its complete control, so it looked for an army capable of taking on the undead, and winning.

The UAC was tasked to engineer that army by any means necessary. The first research station was built on the planet Olduvai amidst the archaeological ruins of a civilization long since abandoned. What remained of the inhabitants held a genetic code, the secrets of which the UAC wanted to understand, to harness. Instead they created monsters.

The Regime let the UAC continue, even when their experiments demonstrated the animalistic tendencies of savage predators that could no more be controlled than they could be caged. To the Regime, the imps were the army they needed, all they required was control. They didn’t allow the UAC to stop even when their engineered soldiers turned on their creators, even when they had to burn every square inch of Olduvai to blackened embers.

All they needed were a few tweaks to stop the infection, to control the savagery of their killers, and then the Regime would have their defense against the Necromongers. They didn’t care what that pursuit of victory would cost.


End file.
